Outtakes from Two Weeks
by abbymickey24
Summary: These are just outtakes from my story Two Weeks.
1. Emmett, Edward, and James fight

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

********************

Emmett

The trip so far had been pretty fun. When Alice had suggested going to a club tonight I was happy. I wanted to hold my woman in my arms and dance away. Once we arrived we danced together for awhile until the three of us guys decided to sit out. We sat talking and cutting up for a few minutes. I told Edward and Jasper a story from when I was kid.

I'd just finished when Jasper slid close and asked, "See that guy over there?" He motioned his head toward a couple tables down from us and I was able to see quiet a few guys.

"Who?" I asked.

"The blond guy."

I looked again and found a guy sitting by himself.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I think you might like to have a chat with him."

_What the hell was he talking about?_

"Why the fuck would I want to do that?"

"Because you used to or more accurately you wanted to kill him at one point."

"I've never seen that guy before in my life."

Edward was looking back and forth between us with a confused expression.

"No, but I have. In Atlanta." Jasper said shrugging his shoulders.

Right before I understood what he was talking about I felt Edward tense beside me. As soon as I realized it I shoved Edward out of the booth. "Mother fucker. Move Edward."

As we both started to walk toward him I heard Jasper utter, "Have fun." He had no idea how much fun this was going to be.

Getting to the table Edward went around on one side while I stopped on the other. Bringing my hand down hard I gripped his shoulder tightly and leaned forward by his ear, "You can either come with us or we can make you come with us, I don't really care, but either way you are going to hurt just so you know."

He didn't say anything, so Edward hauled him out of his chair and we led him toward the bathrooms.

Once we'd gotten to the bathroom and shoved him through the door he jerked his arm loose.

"OUT," I barked to the two guys that were in there. They quickly zipped up and excited. I reached over and locked the door behind them.

"You mind telling me who the fuck you are?"

"We're friends of a couple of people you should have stayed away from after the first beating you got." I said crossing my arms.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"Let me remind you then," Edward said. "Atlanta."

"What? You have got to be kidding me. That stupid bitch… "

Edward's fist connected with his mouth before he could get anything else out. He stumbled back into the wall behind him. Moving closer I raised an eyebrow at Edward.

"If I waited on you I wouldn't be able to get a punch in." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah." I said rolling my eyes before turning them back to James who was spitting blood out of his mouth.

"You two are fucking insane."

"No," I said shaking my head. "Just really pissed off, but we will give you a choice though."

"A choice of what?"

"On who hits you next. With me you probably won't feel anything else, granted that won't stop me from continuing and with him, you already know how that feels."

James looked back and forth between me and Edward a few times. I knew when he had decided what he was going to do; his weight shifted and his hands balled into fist.

Stepping to the side a little I waited for him to make his move and it didn't take long before he launched himself at Edward.

Edward swung to the side catching James around the throat as he went by and slammed his head into the mirror. Letting him go he stepped back and said, "You can have fun now."

Grinning like a madman I gripped the back of James shirt and spun him around planting my fist in his stomach before coming up with an uppercut to his chin which snapped his head back and into the mirror again.

He tried to take a swing but was way off so I took the time to land a few more kidney punchs and a couple to his ribs which I made sure to break.

James dropped to his knees and I asked, "You want the nose?"

Edward threw me a crooked grin and brought his fist down breaking the bone.

Before he could fall over I gripped his grease ponytail in my hand and dragged him over to one of the stalls. Flinging him into the space I crouched down and shoved his head back. He opened one eye to look up at me.

"We're done know, but remember this will happen every time we see you. So pray that we don't. Understand?"

He nodded slowly.

Standing up I pulled his head down and my knee up knocking him out. Stepping out of the stall I shut the door and turned toward the sink.

Washing my hands I checked myself over please that the only blood I had on me was my jeans and they were dark so it didn't really matter. Wiping them off with a paper towel I glanced at Edward, "That was fun."

He chuckled quietly washing his hands off also. "What do you say we head on home?"

"Yeah." I said. "Don't want to really be around when they find him."

We laughed again and unlocked the door. Tonight had been so much more fun than I had thought it would be.

*********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	2. Bella and Jasper

**Disclaimer**: **Don't own anything having to do with Twilight, just like to play a little bit, preferably with Jasper or Emmett.**

**A/N: This outtake is for Cindysark who just wanted some cute Bella and Jasper time together.**

**A/N: When I first wrote Two Weeks this was the chapter when Bella went to get her nails done, but then I changed it so James came back in more detail instead of just at the end of this one. Enjoy.**

***************

_**Jasper**_

Waking up this morning I grabbed my phone and slid up the bed to lean against the headboard. Pulling up Bella's number I sent her a quick text.

**You want to go get breakfast?**

It didn't take her long to reply.

_**Sorry, already gone. **_

**That's okay. What are you doing after you get done?**

_**A little shopping, lunch, and maybe a nap. Then head over to the pub to meet you.**_

**Do you want to meet for lunch? **

_**Sure if you don't want to do anything else.**_

**Can't think of anything, but getting the tickets for the game. I don't know what else to do. **

_**Okay. I'll meet you at 1 at the hotel then. **_

**Sounds good. Have fun.**

_**You too. They just called me back. Talk to you later.**_

**Bye.**

Throwing the phone on the table I pulled myself up and went to take a shower. Once I was ready I headed down to the lobby. Grabbing two doughnuts I made my way over to the front desk to get directions to the stadium.

On the drive over I thought about our time here. I had gotten used to Bella being with me doing things that when she said she was going to have alone time I didn't like it. I was already bored out of my mind and it wasn't even 9:30 yet.

I found the stadium quickly and was able to get our tickets which were kind of sucky ones, but they would have to do.

Once I returned to the hotel I still had a few hours before I was meeting Bella so instead of sitting in my room I decided to go for a walk.

By the time 12:30 rolled around I was completely fucking lost. I didn't want to call Bella because let's face she would laugh at me and I really didn't want to have to deal with that shit. I stopped a few people on the sidewalk for directions, but both of them ended up getting me no where near where I needed to be either.

When 1 rolled around I knew I had to suck it up and reaching for my phone I dialed Bella's number. She answered on the second ring.

_"Jasper I'm sorry. I got caught up in a store, but I'm almost there."_

"It's fine Bella. I'm actually not at the hotel either. I kind of need you to do something when you get there."

_"What?"_

"Well I'm lost."

I heard her snort before saying, _"Seriously?"_

"Yes and don't laugh."

_"I'm not." _She said.

"Yes you are damn it."

_"Okay I am. Sue me. What do you need me to do?"_

"Look up map quest on your laptop. I'll give you the street name I'm on and you can tell me how to get back to the hotel."

_"Alright. It'll take a few more minutes for me to get to the hotel and then in the room."_

"That's fine." I said stopping and leaning against the side of a building when I came to the end of a block.

_"Do you want me to call you back?"_

"No. Just talk to me."

_"About what?"_

"I don't know. What color nail polish did you get?"

_"Why do you want to know that?"_

"Just tell me. I'm lost, bored out of my mind, hungry, and leaning against the side of a building waiting on your slow ass to help me. I need some form of entertainment."

_"God, you get pissy when you don't have anything to do. It's red. Anything else you need to know? Like what happened on Desperate Housewives last week or what the latest fashion trend is?"_

"You're hilarious. Like you know anything about the latest fashion trend."

_"True. Anyway I'm at the hotel now. I'm fixing to get on the elevator now so if I lose you I'll call back."_

"Okay."

_"You still there?"_

"Yep."

_"How about now?"_

"Yes," I growled.

_"And now?"_

"Knock it the fuck off."

She cracked up laughing and I couldn't help but smile.

_"Sorry. I'm going into the room now. I put you on speaker."_

"Good for you."

_"Would you like me to hang up on your ass?"_

"No, sorry. Please would you find what I need?"

_"Thank you. Give me a minute to get everything pulled up." _I could here her typing away. _"Okay what's the street name?" _

Glancing up I rambled off the name. I heard her typing again. _"I think you need to just get a cab."_

"Why?"

_"Because it's about a ten minute car ride which translate into a twenty minute walk. It will probably just be easier and why didn't you do that to begin with?"_

"I don't know." I said as I looked up and down the street for a cab. Finally getting one to stop I climbed in the back and gave the driver the hotel name. Once he started moving I said into the phone, "I'm on the way. See you in a few."

_"Okay. Bye."_

I hung up then and lay my head back on the seat. As we got closer to the hotel I tried to figure out how I got that far without realizing it. Actually I knew the answer I just didn't want to go there, but as we pulled into the parking lot I couldn't help but to think about it. Bella was leaning against the wall beside the front door laughing her ass off.

"That your girl?" The cabbie asked.

Before I could stop myself I said, "Yes."

"She's cute."

I didn't answer. Throwing money over the seat I got out and walked over to her.

"I'm glad you find me so funny."

"That's good because I'd still be laughing and this way you can't get mad."

I scowled at her, but was biting the inside of my cheek so she wouldn't see that I also found it funny.

We made our way inside and ate at the hotel restaurant. Once we were finished we headed up to our rooms for a nap.

Around 6 we left the hotel and headed over to the pub at Underground Atlanta. We walked around for a little bit before going to eat.

When we got a table we order some hot wings and beer. The live band that was playing was pretty good and we sat and listened to them while we waited on our food. Once we'd eaten we decided to go dance for awhile.

The more I danced with Bella the more I like it. She could grind with the best of them and I found myself pulling her closer to me during the night. After a couple of hours she needed to use the bathroom so I went to sit back at our table.

I was there about five minutes when a girl came over.

When she stopped by the table I glanced up.

"That girl you were dancing with is being harassed near the bathroom."

I shot out of the booth and uttered a quick thank you over my shoulder.

Just as I turned the corner I realized Bella didn't need my help. James was lying on the floor clutching his groin and Bella was leaning over him.

"I can't believe you would touch me again. Jasper's beating wasn't enough, hell you're even still sporting a few bruises."

"You okay?" I asked drawing her attention to me.

She glanced up and smiled. "Yep. Fucker thought he'd grab me again coming out of the bathroom. It didn't scare me this time and he didn't have me penned as tight. I was able to get my knee up."

"Good girl. Do I need to finish?"

"No I'm almost done."

James had managed to work himself against the wall by this point. To my utter amazement she stood and brought her fist down across his cheek. "Asshole," She muttered as she stepped away from him.

Coming over to me I threw an arm around her shoulder. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." She said smiling. "That felt really good."

"I know. I've done it before."

She laughed and we made our way out of the pub and back to the hotel.

**************

**Next up how Alice and Emmett met. **

**Read, Review, Whatever. You already know the drill. :-) **


	3. Alice and Emmett

**Disclaimer****: Don't own anything having to do with Twilight, just like to play a little bit, preferably with Jasper or Emmett.**

**A/N: This one is for evllds who wanted an Alice and Emmett chapter. **

***************

_**Alice**_

I really hate Mondays. Nothing good ever happened on them and I was always tired. It didn't help that today was also the first day back from Christmas break either. Plus I was starting a new Business class and I had no clue where I was going.

Rushing across campus, in the direction I hoped I was supposed to be going, I was blindsided by a wall. Well not technically a wall, but a huge fucking guy. I didn't even see him coming before I was knocked backwards onto my ass, dropping my books and coffee. Of course my books went beside me and my coffee went all down the front of my top, my brand new fucking top that Rose and Bella had given me for Christmas.

"SHIT," I cried as I finally registered the heat from my drink.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," I heard from somewhere above me.

"Whatever. Do you mind helping me up?"

I felt two hands grasp me around the arms and lift me up.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."

"It's o…ohh." I breathed out when I finally looked up at him.

He was fucking hot as hell. Short, light curly brown hair. A pair of gray laughing eyes and a set of dimples that were gracing the side of his beautiful fucking mouth.

Letting my eyes trail down the rest of him I felt the drool pool in my mouth. God he was huge and towered over my short ass, but I didn't give a fuck. His body was simply mouthwatering. Muscles everywhere and begging for me to just run my hands all over.

"You know my eyes are up here." He said causing me to jerk my eyes back up to meet his. He gave me a big grin that I couldn't help return.

"I'm Emmett," He said holding out his hand.

Taking it I said, "Alice."

"Nice to meet you. Now take off your shirt."

"Excuse me?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

He smiled and set his book bag on the ground. Pulling off his sweatshirt my eyes bugged out of my damn head as I took in the muscles that were in no way hidden before, but looked oh so much better without something covering them.

He handed me the shirt and I looked down at it. "You expect me to wear this?" I asked.

"Yes so I can take your shirt to have it cleaned."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know that, but I want to. It will also give me a chance to see you again."

Well in that fucking case, I whipped the shirt over my head. It was big enough that I was able to remove my shirt underneath and not show anything. When I finally had mine off I slipped my arms in the sleeves of his shirt. I then had to roll them up about six times just to get my hands through and the bottom hit me below my knees.

Looking down at myself I knew in an instant that I was going back home. There was no way I was going to let anymore people than I had to, to see me.

I handed over my shirt to him. "Thank you." He said. Laying my shirt over his book bag he bent down and picked up my books and now empty coffee cup.

Handing me my books he said, "I'll throw this away for you," and wiggled the cup a little.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. When do you come back through this way?"

"Wednesday morning." I answered.

"I'll see you then."

"Okay."

Picking up his book bag, he gave me another gorgeous smile and stepped around me. I watched his fine ass walk across the quad and go into a building. As soon as he disappeared I rushed home to tell Bella and Rose all about him.

I no longer hated Mondays.

***********

_**Emmett**_

All through my fucking class my thoughts were on short stack. I hadn't meant to knock her on her ass but I was glad I did. She was fucking beautiful. Short black hair that was all kinds of crazy. A set of blue eyes that I could get lost in. A cute little button nose and mouth.

Her body was on the small side, but with her height it was perfect. Her legs were short, but they would be long enough to wrap around me. I just wanted to pick her up and carry her around.

I laughed quietly as I thought about the look on her face when I told her to take her shirt off. She tried to look angry with her narrowed eyes but really it just made her even cuter.

Once class was over I found a dry cleaner and was promised the shirt would be ready tomorrow afternoon. For the rest of the day and the next all I did was think about her.

I picked up her shirt on Tuesday and was glad to see that it was as good as new since I didn't want to go search one out at the mall.

When Wednesday morning rolled around I made sure I got up early. I'd run into Alice right before 8:30 and I wanted to make sure I didn't miss her.

On Monday I'd slid her coffee sleeve off her cup before throwing it away so when I stopped off at Starbucks I knew what kind of coffee to get her. Making my way to the quad I positioned myself against a tree so I would be sure to see her.

I waited about twenty minutes before I saw her walking across the grass. She was even more beautiful than I remembered. Putting on my biggest smile I walked over to her.

"Good morning," I said.

"Good morning."

I handed over her shirt and also took the almost empty cup of coffee out of her hands and replacing it with the one I'd gotten for her.

"Thank you." She said smiling up at me.

"It was a pleasure."

I was starting to get nervous. I've never had any trouble asking a girl out and usually I didn't have to they just came to me with a look thrown at them, but with her I wanted to do this right.

Hell I owed it to her since I'd knocked her down.

She smiled at me again and I asked, "You want to go out some time?"

"Sure," She answered.

"Cool."

"Want to give me your phone?"I nodded and handed it over. She typed her number in and gave it back.

As she stepped around me she said, "Thanks again for the shirt and coffee."

"Your welcome."

"I need to get to class, but give me a call sometime and we'll set something up."

She walked away shaking that fine ass and I couldn't stop myself from calling, "Hey short stack." When she turned around I continued, "Meet me here after class."

She smiled and shook her head yes before turning around. I watched her disappear into a building before taking my happy ass to class.

I had a feeling that Alice and I was just getting started and whatever came about was going to be fucking amazing.

**************

**Next up is up to you. The first one to review and request an outtake that will be the one I do. **

**Read, Review, Whatever. You already know the drill. :-) **


	4. Naked

**Disclaimer**: **Don't own anything having to do with Twilight, just like to play a little bit, preferably with Jasper or Emmett.**

**A/N: This one is for Stefy-luvs taylor. **

***************

_**Alice **_

I'm running so late. My last class got out 30 minutes later than normal and now it threw my whole schedule off. I had it all planned. I would be home way before Bella got there and would have a chance to shower and get ready before going to meet Emmett.

Rushing in the front door I went first to my closet only to find the outfit I wanted to wear wasn't there, but still in the washing machine.

"Shit," I muttered as I moved it over to the dryer really quick. It would hopefully be dry by the time I was done in the bathroom.

Glancing at the clock I realized I had about 30 minutes before Bella came home from her class. That usually wouldn't bother me, but as soon as she got here Jasper would be close behind and those two together were not something I liked hearing.

Going into the bathroom I brushed my teeth and then hopped into the shower. Letting the water rush over me I got lost in where I was and before I realized it I'd been in there awhile. Jumping out quickly I grabbed a towel and held it in front of me. Stepping out of the bathroom I rushed to the bedroom door. Hopefully it had been enough time for my clothes to be done.

Pulling my door open I was shocked to find someone standing on the other side. So much so that I dropped my fucking towel.

**************

_**Jasper**_

Hearing my phone ring I pulled it out of my pocket and smiled when I saw her name flashing across the screen.

"Hey beautiful," I said as I answered.

_"Hey. I'm on my home."_

"Okay. I'll be over in about twenty minutes."

_"Sounds good. Love you."_

"Love you too."

Flipping the phone closed when she hung up I went toward the bathroom. After a quick shower I grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt. Once I was ready I headed out. When I got to the parking lot I decided to walk. We could take Bella's car tonight.

Getting to her apartment I let myself in using the key she'd given me. I could hear the water in the bathroom shutting off and I started down the hall to the bedroom. I didn't want her to freak out if she heard me, plus I might get to see her naked. Not that I had any trouble with that, but I never passed up a chance to see her naked body.

I was right in front of Alice's door when it opened. My head automatically turned at the sound. I must have scared her or some shit like that because she let go of her towel. I couldn't help but see everything before I remembered that she wasn't Bella. Clapping a hand over my eyes I turned toward the wall.

"Sorry," I said. "I thought it was Bella in the shower."

"It's okay. I should have already come and gone. I was late though. My clothes are in the dryer." She said rambling.

I heard her shut her door back, but I still couldn't move from the position I was in. I can't believe I just saw Alice naked. Emmett was going to fucking kill me. Hearing the front door open I turned my head toward the living room. Bella came rushing in, but stopped when she saw me standing there.

***************

_**Bella**_

Stupid traffic made me late. Pulling into the parking lot of the apartment I didn't see Jasper's car anywhere, but that didn't mean he wasn't already here. Rushing upstairs I flew into the apartment coming to a stop when I caught sight of Jasper just standing in the middle of the hallway to my bedroom. His body was facing the wall, but his head was turned toward me and one of his hands was resting on his forehead.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I…umm…I…well…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just…I just saw Alice naked."

"Oh. How did that happen?" I said trying to suppress a smile because his face held a look of panic.

He explained how he thought it was me, but Alice had come out instead. He'd made it clear that he only seen her briefly before covering his eyes and turning away. I couldn't hold in the laugh that came out. He looked so scared to tell me, like he thought I wouldn't believe it or something.

When I calmed down I asked, "Why are you so panicked?"

"Emmett is going to kill me."

"Not if we don't tell him." My head turned to the now dressed pixie opening her door.

I laughed again at the relief that washed over Jasper.

"Sorry about dropping the towel Jasper," Alice said as she came out into the hallway.

"It's okay."

"Good. Well I'm leaving. I found something else to wear. Next time I'll make sure my clothes are dry before getting in the shower." She gave us her bright smile and turned toward the living room.

I watched her until the front door shut behind her before turning my eyes back to Jasper. He'd finally turned his body toward me and dropped his hand.

I smirked causing him to roll his eyes. "Sorry I was late, but at least you got to see someone naked."

"Hers wasn't the one I was hoping to see."

"Oh. So her naked body did nothing for you then?"

"Not at all. I have a much better one that I enjoy looking at."

"Well in that case maybe I should show you mine before dinner," I said dropping my bag and starting to unbutton my top. He licked his bottom lip, but made no move to come closer. "You know as a reward for being such a good guy."

"I'd like that very much." He said his voice going husky.

Walking forward I placed my hands on his chest. His came to rest on my hips. I stepped forward moving him backwards toward my bedroom. When we got inside and shut the door I proceeded to show him all that he enjoyed seeing.

**************

**Next up is up to you. The first one to review and request an outtake that will be the one I do. **

**Read, Review, Whatever. You already know the drill. :-) **


	5. Rose and Edward

Disclaimer**: Don't own anything having to do with Twilight, just like to play a little bit, preferably with Jasper or Emmett.**

**A/N: This one is for evllds. **

***************

_**Rose**_

I am such a fucking idiot sometimes. I thought that being an engineering major made me kind of smart, but no my dumb ass wasn't when I signed up for classes this semester because I thought it would be a good idea to take a music class. Hell I can't carry a tune in a bucket.

Sighing I pulled out my laptop and set it up on my desk, like it would fucking help me.

Looking around the classroom I took in all the goobers that I was bound to embarrass myself in front of before the end of the year. I had to give the evil eye to a few guys because with the way they were looking at me I knew where their mind was and that shit was not happening. EVER.

As I glared at the last pimple faced boy I asked myself for the twentieth fucking time since I sat down in this chair why I was still sitting here and not sprinting for the academic office to drop this damn class.

And then he walked in.

Holy mother of all things fucking holy. He was sex on legs, a Greek god, and I wanted to do very, very bad things to him.

I couldn't help my eyes as they started at the top of his head and trailed down his body and back up.

His hair was the color of a bright new penny and was going everywhere. God what I wouldn't give to run my hands through it.

His face was perfection. Symmetrical eyes that were so green I could see them from where I was sitting in the back of the room, a straight nose, full pouty red lips that begged to be kissed. A square jaw with a small hint of stubble.

He was probably 6'0" or 6'1" with a body of a runner or a swimmer.

As my eyes made it back up to his face I saw he was watching me as he walked toward the empty desk next to mine.

When he made it to the desk he sat down and flashed me a crooked grin. Oh fuck me. Please?

"Hi, I'm Edward." He said holding out his hand.

I think I might have actually whimpered at the velvet tones of his voice.

Sliding my hand into his I said, "Rosalie or Rose."

"Well Rosalie or Rose, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, Edward."

We didn't have a chance to talk since the professor chose that moment to come in. The class was everything I expected it to be. Boring, but I would deal with it if it meant I could sit next to the Adonis every day.

When the professor dismissed us for the day I started to gather my stuff. I tried to not look over at Edward, but that was a battle I didn't have a chance in hell of winning.

The second time I did he asked, "You want to go grab a cup of coffee?"

"Sure," I said nodding.

He gave me that crooked smile again. We made our way out of the room and headed over to a Starbucks.

_****************_

_**Edward**_

She was a walking sin and I wanted to do bad, bad things to her.

As I walked into class I couldn't help but wonder how to make it more interesting. I love music don't get me wrong and I've played the piano and guitar since I was little, but sometimes the music classes the college provided for non majors just weren't up to my standards.

However that all changed when I saw her sitting there. She was absolutely the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen.

Blond hair that fell in soft waves down around her shoulders. A perfect face that I'm sure was the envy of every girl on campus.

As I got closer I could see the rest of her and it did not disappoint. She had a body that was going to be the death of me and legs that went on for days.

When I sat down I flashed a grin and was able to see her eyes clearly. They were an almost violet color.

As I introduced myself I think I heard her whimper, but I couldn't really be sure. Her hand slid into mine and it was a perfect fit. Like that is what it was made for.

She told me her name and I knew that I would never grow tired of hearing her voice.

We didn't get a chance to say anything else until the end of class when I asked her for coffee. I thought I'd died and gone to heaven when she agreed.

As we walked to the nearest Starbucks I was having a hard time keeping my eyes from her. When we would pass groups of people who stared I felt a sense of satisfaction that she was walking with me.

We arrived at the coffee house soon and after quickly ordering our drinks we found a couch in one of the corners and sat down.

"So…" I said trailing off when she glanced over at me.

"So…" She repeated.

"Are you a music major?" I asked mentally slapping myself.

"No," She answered giving me a laugh and I decided that was my new favorite sound. "Engineering."

"Really? My best friend is majoring in engineering."

"Oh what's his name?"

"Emmett."

"I don't know if I know him."

"Big guy, curly hair."

She shrugged her shoulders. "He may be in a few of my classes, but I can't really say."

That was good. Emmett had no trouble finding dates and I didn't want him to see her and try anything.

"What about you?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow in question on what she meant.

"Your major?"

"Pre-med."

"Nice." She said giving me a smile. "But why the music class?"

"I can play piano and guitar and have always loved anything to do with that, so I decided to take a music class for fun. What are you doing in the class?"

"I have no clue. I can't sing or play an instrument. I was even thinking about dropping the class."

"I could teach you to play piano if you don't want to go through the hassle at the academic building."

She gave me a breathtaking smile and said, "Oh I have no intention of dropping the class now even if you hadn't of offered, but I will take you up on it."

"Good."

We spent the next hour learning about each other. She was not your typical college freshman. She was extremely smart and could talk about any topic. Even cars.

We were talking about our friends when she glanced down at her watch and a frown appeared on her face.

Looking up she said, "Sorry, but I have a class in about thirty minutes."

"It's okay. I need to head home anyway."

Standing up I threw our empty cups away before coming back to stand beside her. Placing a hand on the small of her back I led her out the door and onto the sidewalk.

"Do you mind if I call you sometime?" I asked.

"Not at all. Hand me your phone?"

I did what she asked and she gave me hers also.

After punching my number in and returning it we started back toward school. When we got to the building she needed I stopped. As she faced me I leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"It was really nice to meet you, Rose."

"You too Edward."

"I'll call you later tonight if that is alright."

"That would be fine." She said.

I watched as she walked up the few steps. At the door she paused and looked back over her shoulder giving me another smile. I smiled in return and threw up my hand in a small wave.

She pulled the door open and disappeared. As it shut behind her I turned toward my dorm knowing that I would be seeing her a lot more in the very near future.

**************

**Next up is Charlie and Billy getting their tattoos in Alaska. **

**Read, Review, Whatever. You already know the drill. :-) **


	6. Charlie, Billy, and Tattoos

**So I know this took forever and I don't even know if anyone will still care, but here's the final outtake for Two Weeks. **

**Thanks to my pre-reader JaspersBella who is an awesome chick. If you haven't read The South Shall Rise Again you need too. It's crazy good. **

**Also a big thanks to Vegatenshi who is always there when I need a sounding board. If you haven't read her story Control you are completely missing out. It's Jasper/OC (Sage), but it's still one of the best Jasper stories I've read. **

**Now without further ado here are Charlie and Billy getting their first tattoos. Oh and if you've forgotten Billy's is a goldfish and not what he tells Charlie. :) **

**And yeah I still don't own anything. **

**-x-**

**Charlie **

"Nothing," I spat as I pulled my empty line from the hole.

A deep chuckle sounded and I turned narrowed eyes on my best friend, Billy, who was pulling his own line with fish attached, from the same hole.

"I will drown you old man."

"Yeah yeah. You say that every time and I'm still breathing." He said with another chuckle as he released his fish back into the water. "Face it, Charlie, I'm just a fishing god."

"You're something all right, but a god is not what I would go with."

He waved me off as he set his pole against the wall of the little shack we were in.

I did the same with mine and said, "Lets head out. I'm hungry."

Billy nodded his head in agreement and I stood from the little stool I was perched on. I quickly packed up our tackle boxes and grabbed the fishing poles before taking them out to the truck.

Coming back in I checked the small stove that kept the shack warm before grabbing the handles of Billy's chair and wheeling him out into the cold air.

Once I had him settled into his seat I let the main shack know we'd vacated ours and found my way into my own seat. It took a few tries before the engine turned over, but it had been sitting in the cold Alaskan climate all day, so it wasn't a surprise.

When it finally started I maneuvered us out to the road and toward downtown Anchorage. I found a bar not too far from our hotel just a few minutes later and pulled into the lot, cutting the engine.

Stepping out of the truck I grabbed Billy's chair from the back and helped him into it before pushing him over to the front door. As I held it open he wheeled himself inside and I let the door slam behind us.

Four hours later, with a full belly and a head fogged with beer, I was trying to hold the door open as Billy ran over my toes.

"Watch it old man." I said, jerking my foot back.

"Me? Keep your big feet out of the way." He shot back.

I narrowed my eyes and maybe pushed him a little too hard out the door. He caught himself before he went tumbling off the curb and shot me a glare over his shoulder.

I grinned lazily as I shrugged a shoulder and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of my pocket. As I lit one I offered the pack to Billy who took one immediately.

"You know Bella will kill you if she knew you smoked."

"Yes, that's why she'll never know."

"How's she doing by the way?" He asked as I started pushing him along the sidewalk. There was no way I could drive even the short distance to the hotel.

"Good, although her hand still hurts sometimes."

He chuckled as he shook his head. "I wish Jacob's face did. Maybe then that idiot boy of mind would remember to look for the signs before he tried to kiss a girl who didn't want it."

"He'll learn one day."

"Yeah I doubt...where the fuck are you going?"

I glanced up and took a look around, realizing for the first time I'd gone in the wrong direction; our hotel was about three blocks the other way.

"Well hell," I said turning Billy's chair only to slam him into a wall.

"Fuck, Charlie, just because I can't feel my legs doesn't mean I like being pushed into things."

He grumbled a few more incoherent words and I said, "Oh cry me a river you big damn baby. As you said you didn't feel anything."

He grumbled some more and I rolled my eyes, choosing to ignore him as I looked at what was around us.

My eyes fell on a little shop another block down and across the street. I turned the wheelchair again, making sure to brush his legs against the wall one more time.

"Fucker." He growled.

"Crybaby."

I walked us to the corner and as I crossed the street he asked, "Where the hell are we going?"

I pointed toward the building I was aiming for.

"What the hell are we going to do in there?"

"What the fuck do think we're going to do? Knit a sweater." He flicked me off. "Fine, I'm getting a tattoo. You can sit there and look like the crotchety old man you are for all I give a damn."

He didn't say anything else as I moved around the chair and pulled the door open. After a brief pause, he rolled his ass inside, running over my toes again.

I kicked the back of his chair, causing him laugh as a tatted up guy came around the corner.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I want to get a tattoo."

"You know what you want?"

I thought for a minute and then said while pointing over my heart, "Yep. Sheriff's badge right here."

He lifted an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure. I'm police chief in Washington. It's only fitting."

"All right. Let me draw something up. Fill this out." He said handing over a clipboard.

As I was taking it Billy piped up, "I want one too."

"Okay, I'll have someone come find out what you want. You need to fill one of these out too."

I leaned against the counter and quickly filled in blanks, signing where I needed to and ignoring the guy who'd come out for Billy. Once finished I only had to wait minutes before the first guy came back, motioning me to follow him.

He led me into a side room and had me sit in chair.

"You'll need to take your shirt off for me to do this." He said.

I nodded and unbuttoned my flannel, shrugging it off my shoulders. I leaned my head back while the guy shaved my chest and positioned the outline.

"Here take a look."

I took the mirror held out toward me and glanced down at the badge.

"Looks good." I said nodding.

"All right." He took the mirror back and set to work on getting everything he needed. I watched until he turned the gun on and touched it to my skin, regretting my decision almost immediately.

I closed my eyes then, mainly so he couldn't see the pain I was feeling because fuck did that shit hurt.

After what seemed like forfuckingever the bastard was done and held out the mirror again. I, honestly, couldn't give a shit about how it looked now. I was just glad the pain had stopped.

I grunted an affirmative about it and waited while he put some cream and plastic over it. I did listen more intently about how to take care of it, since I didn't want the damn thing to get infected.

When he was done we went out to the front where I paid. Billy was still having his done so I went out for a smoke while I waited. After three cigarettes he was finally wheeling himself through the door.

"What did you get?" I asked as I started pushing him toward the hotel.

"Oh...ummm...a wolf's head. You know for the tribe and yeah..." He trailed off and I figured it was because he was remembering the pain.

As we drew alongside the bar I asked, "You want to get another beer?"

"Yeah that sounds good."

Two hours later I was barely able to push Billy in a straight line, having downed about seven beers instead of one. Billy wasn't much better as he sat slumped over in his chair, laughing each time I stumbled.

"Shut the fuck up old man or I'll leave you here on the street. Pretty sure your ass would freeze in an hour or two."

"Whatever you asshole. I'm not the one who can't seem to walk a straight line."  
"If you want to get technical you actually can't at any time."

"Asshole."

"Dick."

"Fuck you Charlie."

"Right back at you Billy."

"Let me see your tattoo."

It didn't feel the cold as I stopped and lifted my shirt, pulling the plastic off from the top of it. He cocked his head to the side, but I don't think his eyes ever focused on me. Pretty sure about it actually since when he did the same with his upper arm all I saw was a blur.

"Cool." I muttered and resumed my position behind his chair.

As we got to the front of the hotel Billy said, "Hey Charlie."

"Yeah."

"Let's not talk about what we got tonight again. Don't want Jacob getting any ideas."

"Got it."

He nodded his head once and I pushed him the rest of the way up to our room, telling myself the entire way I was never getting another tattoo ever.

**-X-**

**Well how was it? Review and Let me know. **


End file.
